ENT Season 4
Episodes Summary After averting the Xindi attack on Earth and "ending" the Temporal Cold War with the help of Daniels and Silik, the ''Enterprise'' returns home. The rest of the season primarily uses themes from TOS, like the Augments, Surak, the Organians, Babel, the Orions, and the mirror universe. It also features a two-part story, dealing with the Klingon forehead problem, first brought to light in . The season ends with Earth's politicians, including Nathan Samuels and Captain Archer, negotiating the first alliances with alien species which would later lead to the formation of the Federation. The season's format is unique to Star Trek. The bulk of the season was comprised of two- or three-part "mini arcs," mostly unrelated to each other. All told, the season contains four two-parters and three three-parters. Its five standalone episodes stand as a record low for a Star Trek series (excepting, of course, the season-long Xindi arc of [[ENT Season 3|the third season of Star Trek: Enterprise]]). Background Information Season 4 saw the series move to Fridays at 8pm EST, and Manny Coto stepped up to become show runner and Executive Producer. Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens were brought on as story editors. After the narrow escape from cancellation at the end of season 3, and despite continued fan campaigns, the series was officially canceled on February 2, 2005. Characters which 'crossover' from other incarnations of Star Trek: T'Pau and Surak ( ), Phillip Green ( ), and William T. Riker and Deanna Troi ( ). Data, Jean-Luc Picard, and James T. Kirk were also featured in ( ) in voiceover. John Billingsley felt that this season was the strongest overall of the show's run, and credited the new format for this success. "I think the idea of having the multi-episode arcs was the best way of having your cake and eating it too, getting some kind of a sustained narrative drive which you can't do in any standalone episodes, and not necessarily tying up a whole season the way we did in season three when we were chasing the Xindi." On the cancellation at the end of the season, Billingsley remarked, "I think if anything what I would love fans to come away with is a sense of the show was getting better and while it was disappointing we didn't a full seven year run we were beginning, I think, to establish ourselves as a strong series in our own right." http://www.trektoday.com/interviews/john_billingsley_may06.shtml Credits Cast *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Commander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles Tucker III Crew Theme by: Diane Warren, performed by Russell Watson Consulting Producer: Alan Brennert ("Storm Front"–"Daedalus") ;Co-Producers: *Stephen Welke *Brad Yacobian ("Storm Front"–"Bound") *André Bormanis *Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens ("Babel One"–"These Are the Voyages...") ;Producers: *Mike Sussman *Dawn Velazquez *J.P. Farrell *Brad Yacobian ("In a Mirror, Darkly"–"These Are the Voyages...") ;Supervising Producers: *Ken LaZebnik ("Storm Front"–"Daedalus") *Merri D. Howard ("Storm Front"–"In a Mirror, Darkly") *Peter Lauritson ;Executive Producers: *Manny Coto *Rick Berman *Brannon Braga Associate Producer: David Rossi Executive Story Editors: Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens ("The Forge"–"Observer Effect") Post Production Supervisor: Joanna K. McMeikan ("These Are the Voyages...") (as Joanna McMeikan) ;Music by: *Jay Chattaway ("Storm Front", "Cold Station 12", "Awakening", "United", "Divergence", "Bound", "Terra Prime") *Dennis McCarthy ("Storm Front, Part II") *Dennis McCarthy & Kevin Kiner ("Borderland", "Kir'Shara", "Observer Effect", "The Aenar", "In a Mirror, Darkly", "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", "These Are the Voyages...") *Velton Ray Bunch ("Home", "The Augments", "Affliction") *Paul Baillargeon ("Demons", "Daedalus", "Babel One") *John Frizzell ("The Forge") ;Director of Photography: *Marvin V. Rush, ASC ("Storm Front"–"Bound") *Douglas Knapp ("In a Mirror, Darkly"–"These Are the Voyages...") Production Designer: Herman Zimmerman ;Editors: *Robert Lederman (every third episode after "Storm Front") *David A. Koeppel (every third episode after "Storm Front, Part II") (credited as David Koeppel in "Demons") *Daryl Baskin (every third episode after "Home") Unit Production Manager: Brad Yacobian ;First Assitant Directors: *Michael DeMeritt ("Storm Front", "Home", every third episode from "The Augments" through "In a Mirror, Darkly", "These Are the Voyages...") *Arlene Fukai ("Storm Front, Part II", "Borderland", every third episode from "The Forge" through "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", "Terra Prime") *David G. Trotti (every third episode after "Cold Station 12") ;Second Assistant Directors: *David G. Trotti ("Storm Front"–"Home") *John Tagamolila ("Borderland"–"These Are the Voyages...") ;Casting by: *Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA *Libbyann Goldstein Costume Designer: Robert Blackman Set Decorator: Jim Mees Visual Effects Producer: Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisors: *Arthur J. Codron (odd-numbered episodes) *Ronald B. Moore (even-numbered episodes) Art Director: Louise Dorton Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: Michael Okuda Make-Up Designed and Supervised by: Michael Westmore Senior Illustrator: Doug Drexler (odd-numbered episodes) Production Illustrator: John Eaves (even-numbered episodes) ;Set Designer: *Fritz Zimmerman, III (every third episode after "Storm Front") *Lee Cole (every third episode after "Storm Front, Part II") *Ahna Packard (every third episode after "Home") ;Property Master: *Craig Binkley ("Storm Front"–"Divergence") *John Nesterowicz ("Bound"–"These Are the Voyages...") Construction Coordinator: Thomas J. Arp ;Scenic Artists: *James Van Over (every third episode after "Storm Front") *Anthony Fredrickson (every third episode after "Storm Front, Part II") *Alan Kobayashi (every third episode after "Home") Video Supervisor: Denise Okuda Video Operator: Ben Betts ;Script Supervisors: *Jan Rudolph ("Storm Front"–"Daedalus", even-numbered episodes from "Babel One" through "These Are the Voyages...") *Judi Brown (odd-numbered episodes from "Observer Effect" through "Terra Prime") Special Effects: Rich Ratliff ;Assistant Editors: *Christopher Petrus (every third episode after "Storm Front") *Michael O'Halloran (every third episode after "Storm Front, Part II") *Joanna Jimenez ("Home", "The Augments") *Harry Jierjian (every third episode after "Kir'Shara") ;Visual Effects Coordinators: *Elizabeth Castro (odd-numbered episodes) *David Takemura (even-numbered episodes) Visual Effects Associate: Andy Simonson Chief Lighting Technician: Bill Peets First Company Grip: Jay Devlin Hair Designer: Michael Moore ;Makeup Artists: *Suzanne Diaz-Westmore *Earl Ellis ("Storm Front", "Home", "Borderland", "The Augments", "The Forge", "Kir'Shara", "Daedalus", "Babel One", "United"–"Divergence", "In a Mirror, Darkly", "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", "Terra Prime", "These Are the Voyages...") *Jeffery Lewis ("Storm Front", "Storm Front, Part II", "Borderland", "Cold Station 12", "The Forge", "Awakening", "Daedalus", "Observer effect", "United", "The Aenar", "Divergence", "Bound", "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", "Demons", "These Are the Voyages...") (credited as Jeff Lewis until "The Forge") *Bradley M. Look ("Storm Front, Part II", "Home", "Cold Station 12", "The Augments", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara", "Observer Effect", "Babel One", "The Aenar", "Affliction", "Bound", "In a Mirror, Darkly", "Demons", "Terra Prime") ;Hair Stylists: *Laura Connolly (odd-numbered episodes) *Roma Goddard (even-numbered episodes) ;Camera Operators: *Douglas Knapp, SOC ("Storm Front"–"Bound") *Gary Tachell *Joe Chess ("In a Mirror, Darkly"–"These Are the Voyages") (credited as Joseph Chess in "In a Mirror, Darkly" and "Demons") Sound Mixer: Greg Agalsoff Stunt Coordinator: Vince Deadrick, Jr. Wardrobe Supervisor: Carol Kunz ;Key Costumers: *Tom Siegel (odd-numbered episodes) *Matt Hoffman (odd-numbered episodes) *Carol Kunz ("Borderland") *Phyllis Corcoran-Woods (even-numbered episodes, except "Borderland") *Jamie Thomas (every fourth episode after "Storm Front, Part II") *Erin Regan (every fourth episode after "Borderland") Music Editor: Stephen M. Rowe Supervising Sound Editor: Bill Wistrom Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Masanobu Tomita ;Sound Editors: *Jim Wolvington *T. Ashley Harvey *Dale Chaloukian *Shaun Varney Production Coordinator: Gayliann Harvey Post Production Coordinator: Joanna K. McMeikan (all episodes except "These Are the Voyages...") ;Production Associates: *Doug Mirabello *Terry Matalas *Donna Rooney Pre-Production Coordinator: Juan Carlos Fernandez ;Location Managers: *Lisa White ("Storm Front"–"Home", "Cold Station 12") *Greg Lazzaro ("The Forge") Choreographed by: Travis Payne ("Bound" only) Assistant to Producers: Sarah Rissmiller Production Accountant: Suzi Shimizu Casting Executive: Sheila Guthrie, C.S.A. Main Title Design by: Montgomery/Cobb Studios Post Production Sound: Technicolor Sound Services Digital Optical Effects: TCS, Hollywood Editing Facility/Facilities: Level 3 Post Computer Generated Effects: Eden FX (all episodes except "Observer Effect") High Definition Cameras Provided by: Plus8digital Uncredited * Ron Balicki - Fight Choreographer (unknown episodes) * Veronica Lorenz - special effects make-up artist ( ) * Jacob D. Stephens - visual effects artist: character animator Gorn for Eden FX ( ) See also *ENT Season 4 performers *ENT Season 4 DVD cs:Čtvrtá sezóna ENT de:ENT Staffel 4 fr:ENT Saison 4 nl:ENT Seizoen 4 sv:ENT, säsong 4 Category:Star Trek seasons